mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Kurloz Makara
Kurloz Makara is the Prince of Rage and Gamzee's dancestor. He appears to be some sort of a mime, parallel to Gamzee's clown theme. He does not speak as he chewed out his own tongue - he is described by Meenah as having a "stitched up mouth", a literal fact later confirmed through exposition. He seems to gain enjoyment from having signed conversations with Meulin Leijon, who is deaf and uses sign language. He wears a skeleton costume. Etymology Kurloz was most likely named by Dragoshi. It was originally suggested for Gamzee. His name is a possible reference to Coulrophobia, which is an intense fear of clowns. Kurloz's name also sounds similar to the Chinese word, 'Kūlóu', meaning 'skeletons'. Biography Upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the pre-scratch Sgrub players: : Kurloz was also the only eye witness to the event which caused his moirail Mituna to overexert himself and permanently burn out his psychic abilities. According to Aranea, he applied every last bit of energy he had to save his friends from a looming threat. Whether this threat had something to do with Kurloz is unknown. Kurloz was later seen working with his dancestor, Gamzee, helping him assemble his fake god tier outfit to wear while helping Caliborn in his session. He was also seen following Vriska Serket and her party of trolls on their treasure hunt for 's weakness. He picks up Vriska's discarded overcoat, which could be used to alchemize 's Cairo Overcoat. When Meenah was rallying up the ghost army, Kurloz (along with Damara, Aranea and other Vriskas besides the main one) was not present. It can be inferred that he chose not to because of his religious dedication to . Personality and Traits Outwardly, he seems harmless enough, usually responding only with a silent smile to most provocations, though he did flip Meenah off when pressed further. Meulin describes him as and says he . Before his vow of silence, he preached about the and the . Apparently he has a habit of referring to other characters by unusual nicknames: Kurloz refers to Gamzee as his , and Meulin as his . Meenah, Aranea and Cronus have all expressed unease towards him, which is not entirely unfounded. He has no qualms with using his former matesprit Meulin as a puppet via his chucklevoodoos. That shouldn't be surprising however, as he is also aiding his in slaying all of his heretic . His personality and Gamzee's are reflective of their roles as Prince and Bard; while Gamzee's ultimate motivations and allegiances are unknown, Kurloz's are more clear cut and sinister. Relationships Meulin Leijon Kurloz and Meulin were in a matespritship prior to the events of the game, but have since split. Kurloz is mentioned to deeply regret deafening her, although she bears no ill will against him for it. As shown from Openbound, they remain friends and converse regularly, however she remains unaware that he regularly uses her as a pawn for his religion by mind-controlling her. According to Aranea, Meulin sometimes expresses support for Kurloz's religion. Mituna Captor Mituna is Kurloz's moirail, but it is unclear which way this goes. On their only on-screen interaction, Mituna is jovial with Kurloz, calling him and complimenting his wardrobe. Gamzee Makara Kurloz has been shown to have entered a dark alliance with his dancestor Gamzee. Their interactions reveal little about the relationship between them except that Kurloz appears to serve as Gamzee's dogsbody, (ironic, given his class as a Prince and post-scratch title as The Grand Highblood) gathering various objects related to Caliborn and pieces of Gamzee's god tier robes. It is also clear that despite being older and probably stronger than his dancestor, Kurloz perceives Gamzee as his superior in at least one regard, and serves him ungrudgingly and without hesitation. Gamzee himself is less than positive about Kurloz's behaviour, but goes along with it for Caliborn's sake. Trivia *Meulin was the last person to hear his voice, and it was in the form of a blood curdling scream, which supposedly , leaving Meulin completely deaf. She has not been healed after dying, unlike Tavros, but neither have Kurloz and Mituna. **The fact that he screamed because of a nightmare is odd in itself. Being a Prospit dreamer, it's possible he screamed because of something he saw in the clouds of Skaia. It could have also been that he had not waken up on Prospit yet, and was being tormented in his sleep, much like John. *His title, , and Cronus', , are a swap of Gamzee's and Eridan's and respectively. *While Gamzee types in a darker color than the blood color of his caste, Kurloz's text color is a lighter shade. *Whether his telepathy and mind control are an extension on the same chucklevoodoos that Gamzee possesses or a separate class of power is unknown. *He and Kankri are the only trolls whose zodiac signs have not been seen somewhere on their outfits. *In the second part of Openbound, in which he was introduced, he was the only character not stood near a lusus. (Excluding Aranea and Meenah of course.) **This may tie in to how Gamzee's sea-goat lusus neglected him and was never around. *He seems to be the only character rendered in Openbound style that has a front view, not an angled view. *Kurloz's skeleton costume, the dark catacomb-like nature of the place he meets Gamzee in, his hidden dark side, and his mention of miracles may be references to the "Court of Miracles" scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. **His outfit resembles the costumes worn during the Día de los Muertos (day of the dead) festival in Mexico. Also, Carlos is a common Spanish name which Karkat used to reference him once. *He, Mituna, and Meulin could represent the three wise monkeys in Japanese myth, in which case he would represent Iwazaru, who "speaks no evil". *While he was dating Meulin, he chewed off his own tongue out of grief after hurting her. This could be a play on the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" *He's most likely based off of the haitian Loa of death/sex, Baron Samedi. Hence his make up and skull motif, plus his chucklevoodoos. Baron Samedi is also a lifegiver, and 'you can't keep down the clown' may reference this. *It is hinted that he talked Cronus out of his religious belief of defeating sometime during their session. *Kurloz's post-scratch self, the Grand Highblood's title is often shortened to GHB which is shared with the drug gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid which is a psychoactive drug known to cause euphoria. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Trolls Category:Purple bloods